


Park Bench

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Adventures of the Nekoma Film Company Actors [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (ominous), Alternate Universe - Actors, DAISHOU IS HERE TOO, Gen, Kuroo has His Sources, Multi, forgot to put him in the first one lmao, they play Park Bench!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Hey, guys! C’mere for a second, I want to show you something.” Ennoshita grinned, motioning the rest of the actors over to where he was standing in the middle of the theatre.The actors play Park Bench!





	

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. I HAVE RETURNED. 
> 
> Heh, sorry 'bout not updating for a while... m(_ _)m plz forgive meh
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the actors just being silly for a bit!

“Hey, guys! C’mere for a second, I want to show you something.” Ennoshita grinned, motioning the rest of the actors over to where he was standing in the middle of the theatre.

 

“What's up, Chikara-kun?” Tendou asked. He had his script for the next play they were doing, _Les Miserables_ , in his hand.

 

“So, you guys know how I went to an acting workshop the other night, right?”

 

“I believe you told us.” Kiyoko nodded.

 

“Well, we played this improv game, Park Bench, and it was really fun, so I thought I would introduce it to our little group!”

 

“I think I've heard of it.” Daishou smiled menacingly. “Isn’t it that game where you try to make the other person as uncomfortable as possible and try to get them to stand up?”

 

“That's the general gist of it, yeah.” Ennoshita nodded, his good-natured grin growing slightly sadistic. “But there are some other rules.

 

“So, basically, you get 3 chairs, or anything to sit down on, really.” He dragged 3 chairs over and set them up next to each other. “This would simulate a park bench.

 

“One person sits in this chair,” he patted the middle chair, “and another person sits in the one next to them, doesn't matter which one.

 

“And the aim of the game is to make the first person stand up and leave. Whether this be by making them uncomfortable, like Daishou mentioned, or just making them _so_ exasperated somehow that they'd leave, nothing's off limits.” That sadistic grin was back in an instant. “Go crazy.”

 

“Sounds awful,” Tsukishima muttered.

 

“Sounds _awesome_.” Kuroo grinned.

 

“Why do I feel like this will be a bad idea…?” Kiyoko hummed to herself, with Yamaguchi nodding beside her.

 

“I think it'll be _great_.” Tendou cackled evilly. “This is what I made to do.”

 

“Make people uncomfortable…?” Yamaguchi asked softly, wide-eyed.

 

“So, any questions?”

 

“Are we allowed to touch the person?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. “Just, nothing sexual. Please.”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Anyway, would someone like to volunteer to go first?” Ennoshita smiled blissfully as if he wasn't suggesting something that could very well turn out to be the most awkward game in existence.

 

“I'll go.” Yamaguchi murmured, standing up and sitting down on the makeshift ‘park bench.’

 

“Alright! So who wants to make Tadashi uncomfortable?”

 

“ _What_.”

 

“I'll go!” Tendou grinned. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened.

 

The redhead just sat there for a while, staring at Yamaguchi with a wide, unblinking stare.

 

“T-Tendou-san? Are you gonna do anything, or are you just going to stare at me…?”

 

“Well, I was actually planning on seeing if I could get you to get up just by doing that, but it looks like I’ll have to actually do something.” He sighed, turning towards Tsukishima. “Say, Tsukki.” He grinned sadistically. “Is Tadashi ticklish?”

 

Tsukishima smirked. “Very. _Especially_ his stomach.”

 

“TSUKKI NO, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO M-” He was cut off by Tendou putting his hands on Yamaguchi’s stomach and wiggling his fingers. Yamaguchi practically doubled over as waves of laughter bubble out of him.

 

He got up.

 

Well, it would be more accurate to say he _fell_ out of the chair. Tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing, breathing heavily, he sulked back to where the others were standing or sitting.

 

“ _Betrayal_.” He muttered, glaring at his blond best friend. He only smirked.

 

“Who wants to go next?”

 

“I’ll go!” Kuroo grinned a devious grin.

 

“Hey, Satori.” Kuroo started, sitting down beside him.

 

“Sup, Tetsu?”

 

He leaned in, whispering something the others couldn't hear.

 

“ _If you get up, I'll tell you something you can get for Semi-kun since I know your anniversary’s coming up. And you don't have anything._ ”

 

Tendou’s eyes narrowed. “How'd you know about that?”

 

“I have my sources.” He winked. “So?”

 

“Alright, fine.” He sighed, standing up.

 

“What'd he say?” Ennoshita asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing.” The redhead said a _bit_ too quickly.

 

“Okay…” Ennoshita furrowed his eyebrows, before turning back to the rest of the group. “Who wants to go next?”

 

“I’ll go.” Kiyoko smiled. She got up and sat down next to Kuroo, before placing her hands on his arm and _shoving_ him out of the chair with little to no effort.

 

He was pushed off.

 

“I-” Kuroo made a choking sound from the floor. “How the hell-?! I mean, I’m not trying to be sexist or anything, like girls can be strong, but how the hell’d you do that?! I’m fuckin’ 166 pounds, man.”

 

“I’ve been going to the gym with my friend Asahi recently, and getting a lot stronger.” She held up her arm and flexed, revealing guns for days and making Tendou wolf-whistle.

 

“ _Damn_ , Shimizu! You’re _swole_!”

 

“Thank you, Satori.” She smiled.

 

“Now, let’s see if anyone can get Shimizu off the bench.” Ennoshita grinned that very evil grin yet again.

 

“I can try,” Tsukishima muttered. He sat down next to Kiyoko, thought for a minute and proceeded to sit on _her_.

 

“Uh, Tsukishima-kun? What are you doing…?”

 

“I couldn't think of anything else.” He sounded just as mortified, if not more, as she was. “Please just get up so we can both end this.”

 

“Okay.” Kiyoko shrugged, so he got up and let her off the chair. They were both slightly red in the face from embarrassment.

 

“Hey, Ennoshita-san, why don't you go?” Yamaguchi asked, a seemingly innocent smile stretched across his face. However, if you'd known Yamaguchi as long as Tsukishima had, you'd know that that smile was _anything_ but innocent.

 

“Oh no.” He whispered.

 

“I think I'll do that, Tadashi!” He smirked.

 

Sitting next to the blonde, he faked a yawn, laying his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, and proceeded to pretend to have fallen asleep.

 

After about 10 minutes, Tsukishima's eyes bugged at him. “He's drooling…” He hissed.

 

“Then get up!” Yamaguchi made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a snicker.

 

“That would mean losing.” He scowled, adjusting his seat and staring straight at the wall. Or Kuroo. It was hard to tell.

 

“Ugh, I'm done. Someone else try.” Ennoshita sighed, standing up.

 

“I'll go!” Yamaguchi grinned.

 

Sitting down next to his best friend, he looked him straight in the eye, and whispered, “I know _all_ your secrets.”

 

“That's a lie.”

 

“Oh? Have you forgotten I've known you since we could only speak in baby talk?” His grin was absolutely _feral_ . “Did you forget I was _right there_ beside you when we watched Pokemon: The First Movie and you bawled your eyes out? Or when-”

 

“Okay, okay! I'm up!” He just about ran to the seats.

 

Kuroo was _cackling_ . “Man, Tadashi, you've _gotta_ tell me some of those stories!”

 

“Nah. I'm good. I'm not a bad friend.” He giggled. “I'm not gonna sell out my friend.”

 

“You just threatened too!” Tsukishima squawked.

 

“You thought I was serious?” He smirked.

 

“I. _Yes_?!” He sputtered. “Dick.” He muttered as almost an afterthought.

 

“Well, you were wrong.” He shrugged, snickering.

 

“So, who next?”

 

“I’ll give it a shot.” Daishou smiled like he was the picture of innocence, which all of them knew to be complete bullshit.

 

Sitting down next to the younger actor, he looked at him for a few seconds, contemplating, before blinking rapidly, tearing up. He was bawling in less than 15 seconds.

 

Yamaguchi looked _terrified_. “D-Daishou-san?! What's wrong?! Oh my god, I'm so bad with crying people-”

 

“Then get up.” Tsukishima snickered. Hey, they may be best friends, but this was still funny.

 

When he eventually got up, Daishou wiped his face and smirked a dirty, dirty smirk. “Too easy, Tadashi-kun. _Too_ easy.”

 

Yamaguchi scowled. “No need to rub it in.”

 

“I'll go next.” Kuroo got up and sat next to him without any further prompting.

 

After about a minute of seemingly nothing, Daishou shot up with a shriek and a, “Did you just try to _pickpocket_ me?!”

 

Kuroo grinned. “Yup. And apparently discovered that the great Daishou Suguru is _hella_ ticklish.”

 

“Shut up, I'm not _that_ ticklish.” He snapped, going back to his seat.

 

“I barely touched you.”

 

“I said shut up!” His face was as red as Tendou’s hair. “You're an ass.”

 

“Takes one to know one…”

 

“All right, both of you, shut it,” Ennoshita said, voice hard as a rock. They both went quiet instantly. “Anyway, I think we should call it a day. Kuroo wins.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“All right. See you guys tomorrow!” Yamaguchi smiled.

 

“Say hi to Shouyou for me!” Tendou grinned.

 

“Will do, Tendou-san!” He smiled back.

  
_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to Kuroo lol 
> 
> The next update won't take as long, promise (シ. .)シ
> 
> Erica out ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘


End file.
